ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: WWE NXT
Raven: WWE NXT is a 2010 action wrestling entertainment movie and the 5th instalment in the Raven: Sin City Smackdown Franchise, but it broke the first film's record by claiming a whopping 502 victims. The other sequels are Raven: The Flash vs. Arrow in Miami and Raven: Grudge Match in Minneapolis. Main Cast * Katie McKinnon - Kenat * Jade Warner - Nejad * Jake Hepworth - Rohak * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Lynton Leesh - Tonesh * Rory Duke - Kerud * Ben Williams - Lamil * Laura Fern - Fera * Bryony Hart - Haro * Aimee Kell - Melka * Brian Cinar - Branic * Liam Anton - Ilan * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Hannah Liang - Galna * Robin Jones - Beron * Alan Lonsdale - Lonas * Vince MacMahon - Himself * A.J. Lee - Herself * Dwayne Johnson - Himself * Michael Cole - Himself * John Cena - Himself * Michael Mizanin - Himself * Christian Bale - Bruce Wayne * Henry Cavill - Clark Kent (Man of Steel) * Erica Durance - Lois Lane * Jesse Eisenberg - Lex Luthor * Grant Gustin - The Flash * Adrianne Palicki - Wonder Woman * Steve Blum - Green Lantern * Taryn Southern - Herself * Oliver Ragen - Himself Scenes * Chapter 1: Prologue: The Alternate Superman * Chapter 2: A Big Day Ahead * Chapter 3: The Dark Knight Meets The Man of Steel * Chapter 4: A Mystery Unfolds * Chapter 5: The Shop Riot * Chapter 6: A Flood Of Crime * Chapter 7: Meeting The WWE Stars * Chapter 8: The Last Laugh * Chapter 9: Kenat's Secret Ability * Chapter 10: First Battles * Chapter 11: Life Or Death * Chapter 12: Rohak's Date * Chapter 13: "I'm The Man." * Chapter 14: Getting Closer * Chapter 15: The Culprit Is Revealed! * Chapter 16: The Show Begins! * Chapter 17: Getting Prepared * Chapter 18: The Final Battle Begins! * Chapter 19: Batman vs. Superman * Chapter 20: Adventure's End Obstacles Los Angeles (Southwest and Northwest) # Floating Steps / Archer Steps # Downhill Jump (15 villain fails) # Balance Bridge (19 villain fails) / Slack Ladder (2 villain fails) # Triple Swing (16 villain fails) / Ring Jump # Devil Steps (12 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # The Wedge (24 villain fails) # Pole Grasper (7 villain fails) # Invisible Ladder Oklahoma City (Midwest and Midsouth) # Quintuple Steps / Archer Steps # Ring Swing (8 villain fails) # Log Runner (28 villain fails) / Diamond Dash # Arm Rings (39 villain fails) / Tire Swing # Bar Hop (35 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # The Hinge (6 villain fails) # Rolling Steel (10 villain fails) # Cargo Climb Miami (Northeast and Southeast) # Quintuple Steps / Archer Steps # Big Dipper (42 villain fails) # Prism Tilt / Bungee Bridge (4 villain fails) # Pipe Slider (13 villain fails) # Grip Hang (24 villain fails) / Trapeze Swing # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # Minefield (6 villain fails) # Body Prop (15 villain fails) # Cargo Climb Kansas City # Sonic Swing # Cannonball Drop (40 villain fails) # Razor's Edge (17 villain fails) # Fly Wheels (26 villain fails) # Ring Toss (27 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Duelling Salmon Ladders # Lamp Grasper # Spider Climb Las Vegas Stage 1 # Snake Run (10 villain fails) # Propeller Bar (21 villain fails) # Giant Log Grip (14 villain fails) # Jumping Spider # Sonic Curve (One Safety Pass use) # Warped Wall # Broken Bridge (One Safety Pass use) # Flying Squirrel Stage 2 # Giant Ring Swing # Down Up Salmon Ladder # Wave Runner # Butterfly Wall # Double Wedge # Wall Flip Stage 3 # Keylock Hang # Floating Boards # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Curved Body Prop # Hang Climb # Walking Bar # Flying Bar Stage 4 # Rope Climb (80 ft.) Insurgency * Kenat (Daphne Blake) * Kerud (Shaggy Rogers) * Ramso (Enchantress) * Galna (Elektra) * Rohak (Fred Jones / Blue Beetle) leader * Tonesh * Melka * Haro * Branic (Nightwing) * Tezan (Velma Dinkley / Hawkgirl) * Nejad * Lamil (Sinestro) * Fera (Raven) * Ilan * Beron (Batman) * The Flash * Superman * Taryn Southern * Lois Lane * Lex Luthor * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * Dwayne Johnson (The Rock) * A.J. Lee * John Cena (defected from Nexus) * Paige (Lois's ally, took her name as Catwoman) * Michael Mizanin (The Miz) * Oliver Ragen '''(Blue Arrow) One Earth Regime * '''Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman) * Tessa Blanchard (Regime Wonder Woman) * Bray Wyatt (Regime Cyborg) * Lisa Marie Varon (Regime Raven) * Trinity (Regime Hawkgirl) * Marty Wright (Boogeyman / Regime Sinestro) * Paul Bearer (Regime Nightwing) * Samoa Joe (Regime Shazam) * Brock Lesnar (Regime Black Adam) * Big Show (Regime Aquaman) * Ryback (Yellow Lantern) * Melina Perez (Regime Killer Frost) * Colonel Buckshot * Zombie Boss * Cyclops Quotes * Raven: WWE NXT Clash Quotes Mystery Results * Villain: ''' Superman (alternate version) * '''Attributes: '''Is a male person, has a beard, has a bare chest, is acrobatic, says 'Bring me my crown!" * '''Suspects: Benjamin Satterly, John Cena, Michael Mizanin (The Miz), Vince MacMahon * Culprit: Benjamin Satterly * Reason: He wanted his crown (the championship belt) after Paige stole it from him, because she knew he can't cheat any further after she broke up with him. Songs # I Lived - One Republic (3:55) # Never, Never, Never Give Up - Thomas and Friends (3:34) # What Time Is It? - High School Musical 2 (3:24) # Phoenix - Olivia Holt (3:20) # Keep On Moving - 5ive (3:18) # Unstoppable - The Score (3:11) # Watch Me - The Phantoms (3:36) # Circle Of Life - Elton John (4:53) # Fire - Barns Courtney (3:17) # Say OK - Vanessa Hudgens (3:46) # This Is How We Roll - Florida Georgia Line (3:40) # Roar - Katy Perry (3:53) # The Little Things - Danny Elfman (3:31) # Legends - The Afters (3:13) # The Final Countdown - Europe (5:10) # Born To Win - Five For Fighting (4:13) # Back In Black - AC/DC (4:15) # Our World - Hi-5 (2:24) # Still I Fly - Spencer Lee (3:56) * Total: 70:57 minutes Cliffhangers Cliffhanger 1 Holy Bat-Trap! What a decision! A life of crime or no life at all!! There's no way out! Or is there?? Tune in next week for the shocking answer!! Same Cat-Time, same Cat-Channel!!! Cliffhanger 2 Are our eyes deceiving us? Colonel Buckshot quilted to a mattress!! The Zombie Boss led by the mysterious Blue Arrow to be the sleeping pawn in Catwoman's cat-and mouse-game?? Wait on pins and needles!! You'll find out tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!!! Bonus Features * Trailers and TV Spots * Behind The Scenes * Extended Scenes * Ninja Runs Category:Movies Category:2010 Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Crime Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers